


The Scarab, It's...Silent

by cruisinforarubberman



Series: Bluepulse Week 17 [4]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Bart crushing, M/M, Pre-Relationship, guessing at missing scenes, protective Bart, what is that Green Beetle up to, worried mom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 16:55:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14698422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cruisinforarubberman/pseuds/cruisinforarubberman
Summary: *Takes place during Season 2It was supposed to be a simple meet up. To hang out, to have fun. But Jaime never went home. And Bart has to find him. He made a promise to keep Blue from feeling the mode.He just doesn't know if he can keep his promise to Mrs. Reyes.Written for BluepulseWeek17 over on tumblr, posted to my account of the same name. This fic is for Day 4: Loss.





	The Scarab, It's...Silent

**Author's Note:**

> This one might be my favorite one that I did for Bluepulse week. I dunno, I just love to think about how certain scenes play out when they aren't shown. So when Bart was like "your Mom said you never went home", or at least when he started to say that, my mind was OVERRUN with the possibilities.
> 
> Bart is 13 and crushing hard, Jaime is 16 and doesn't know that XD
> 
> Also apologies for there being such a huge gap between this one and the last one. I kinda forgot I was posting these here XD

The world blurred. It was was only a swatch of colors staying in place as his feet carried him faster than it even seemed he could think. He was always doing before thinking. It was the nature of being impulsive. And of being Impulse.

_“Hey, Mrs. Reyes! I came to see Jaime, is he up yet?”_

The only things he could make sense of were the red color of his gloves coming into view as he pumped his arms at sides, the sensation of one foot slapping to the ground and shoving off it followed by the next, and the steady in and out of the breathing he did just as he had been taught to do. There was a sweet ache through his body at the repeated motions that made running what it was.

_“Bart? You mean he hasn't been with you all this time?”_

It had taken him zero point four seconds to change into what was now called his Impulse costume. It had taken him half an hour to pick out and put on the civilian clothes that he had been wearing when he'd shown up at the Reyes house. He wanted to make Jaime proud by showing up in regular clothes the first time instead of showing up in full gear and then having to run off and change. He'd also just wanted to look nice for...for that day.

_“No, he said last night that he was going home and not to bother him until 'noon-ish'. Wait...you mean he never came home?”_

Bart couldn't take the chance. Maybe the past was different from his “future” but that didn't mean there weren't dangers here. They'd seen it, the team. The Reach were already here, and they were active. Ahead of schedule at that. Those teens they took, the pods, what they were going to do to Blue...

_“No, he didn't. This isn't like Jaime. Sometimes he goes out late to help a friend of his, Tye, when he's having trouble. He always comes home before morning, though. And I can't stop thinking that the last time Jaime went looking for him, Tye had been kidnapped. Then you and Jaime had been taken too not long after...what if...”_

Maybe it wasn't fair of him, but Bart had immediately thought of that Martian, the Green Beetle. Sure, the guy had helped him, Blue, Robin, and Arsenal, but that wasn't enough to clear him. Even Nightwing had had his suspicions. Plus, something about him just unsettled Bart. Maybe it was the fact that B'arzz also had Reach armor that set him off, but that couldn't be right. The only Beetle Bart had known before coming to the past was the big bad version of Blue. The one that Bart was now almost positive was not an older, stronger Jaime Reyes, but some other being entirely.

_“Don't worry Mrs. Reyes. I'm a really fast runner, I can check out at least ten places around here in no time. I'll find him!”_

The best place to start looking was the last place he had seen Jaime, right? His body seemed to think so, because that's where it had made a bee-line for. The locations still blurred, but ahead of him one blur stood out. It was a blur of black. And blue. A shade of blue he couldn't mistake anywhere.

He skidded to a halt. “Dude, I stopped by your house. Your mom said you never went--”

_“Bart, wait. Listen to me. I know you and Jaime are good friends now, but this could be serious. Jaime might be in danger and...and I'd never forgive myself if something happened to you because you tried to help him. Promise me. Promise me that no matter what you find out, no matter what you see, you won't rush head first into danger. If something seems dangerous, promise me you'll go find help. Please, Bart...please promise me.”_

“Whoa, whoa, whoa! Greenie, you're totally up in my buddy Blue's grill! Now back off or I'll--!”

_“...I promise.”_

**Author's Note:**

> One day I want to write the scene with Bart finding Blue and Green Beetle from a trapped Jaime's perspective. I have an angst-y little idea brewing up in my brain space.
> 
> Also have you guys read the Walled City by Ryan Graudin? Cause I have and it's fantastic! 10/10 do recommend.


End file.
